


Scars

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford finds the aftermath of Bill's possession of Dipper's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some bonding with those two, who unfortunately know what it's like to give up your body to a dorito demon. 
> 
> I don't own these dorks --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://spongyicebear.deviantart.com/art/Dipper-Pines-Crying-Icon-568594965) [](http://emopiki.deviantart.com/art/GF-You-re-our-hero-Stanley-Chat-Icon-628482667) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a pretty lovely day, something that put both Stanford and his nephew in good spirits as they set out to go study the massive UFO buried under Gravity Falls. Camping gear was strapped to their backs, and after a long day of hiking the two set up camp a considerable distance from the entrance, chatting about this and that as they unpacked and pitched the tent.

“I can’t believe Grunkle Stan punched a siren! Man, I wish I could have seen that.” Dipper laughed, slipping off the light jacket he wore due to the heat. He realized this was a mistake before his jacket had hit the ground, his grunkle staring wide-eyed at the scars that ran up and down his pale arms.

“Dipper?” The 13-year old winced as he crossed his arms, the air full of tension as the innocent question hung in the air.

“I-It…it was…Bill.” He muttered quietly, glancing up from the ground when Ford kneeled beside him with a regretful look on his face. “I was trying to get into the laptop…and Bill said he knew how and all I had to do was let him take control.”

“Oh my boy, I’m sorry.” Stanford let out a heavy sigh, one full of regret as he gazed at his nephew.

“It wasn’t your fault…” Dipper shrugged, offering a weak smile even though he knew Stanford wouldn’t be comforted by it at all.

“It was, in a sense. While I am impressed that you have a love for solving life’s mysteries, trying to solve mine almost lead to your demise and I will always blame myself for that.” Dipper shrugged, hugging his grunkle who returned the gesture almost immediately.

“They’ll go away eventually Grunkle Ford, don’t worry.”

“I know Dipper, I know.” Stanford nodded, gently examining Dipper’s arms when they pulled away from the warm embrace. The scars were fainter then they had been, the lines clearly belonging to what seemed to be a fork or some similar tool, a relieved sigh escaping Ford’s lips.

“What did he do to you?” Dipper felt some guilt when Stanford seemed to recoil from the question, both sets of eyes on the trench coat he never seemed to take off. It was known Stanford did not show any part of himself, and it didn’t take a brain surgeon to know that he was hiding what was most likely hundreds of scars. The only scars that Dipper knew of belonged to the horrific scars he received from the chains Bill had electrocuted Ford with, and even then he had a suspicion Stanford was hiding more from the family.

“He…he did a lot of things my boy.” Stanford hesitantly replied, glazing out at the clearing they were camping in. “Those will be tales for when you are older I’m afraid…”

“I’ll be there for you when you’re ready.” Dipper smiled hesitantly, Ford nodding with a grateful smile as nephew and uncle embraced once more under the setting sun.  
  



End file.
